


Une résurrection ça vous change la vie

by malurette



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, Jossed, One Shot Collection, Religious Content, Resurrection, Spiritual, back from the dead, departed friends, i still don't know how to tag this fandom, tombs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de one-shot autour de Kurt et du thème de la résurrection (trois prévus, peut-être d'autres plus tard ?)<br/>1er volet : La question n’est pas tellement de comment, mais pour quoi il est revenu. Et la réponse n’est pas évidente.<br/>2ème : Devant sa propre tombe.<br/>3ème : Revenir à la lumière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ça change forcément la vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La question n’est pas tellement de comment, mais pour quoi il est revenu. Et la réponse n’est pas évidente.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une résurrection ça vous change forcément la vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men  
>  **Personnage :** ‘Nightcrawler’ Kurt Wagner  (« Diablo »)  
>  **Genre :** angst/spirituel  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Avertissements :** 1) j’ai des notions théoriques en théologie chrétienne mais je ne suis pas catholique ; je ne sais pas si ma vision du personnage de Kurt est crédible/réaliste/plaisante pour les lecteurs/compatible avec ce que prévoient les scénaristes officiels/etc ou pas.  
>  2) cette fic est entièrement _joss_ ée désormais
> 
>  **Thème :** « Vérité compliquée » pour 31_jours (16 mars ’13)  
>  **Prompt :** (Jn) 3.16  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** futur spéculatif après _Second Coming_ ; référence des arcs plus anciens  et... est-ce que c'est nécessaire, de citer les sources bibliques exactes ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1350

Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawler, se réveille pour faire face à une situation incompréhensible. Il était mort, il ne l’est plus. Les faits sont simples et indéniables.  
Il ne peut qu’être mort ; il se souvient des événements, de sa décision, de sa dernière action. Il s’est senti mourir. La blessure était fatale. Il en a vu suffisamment, mortelles ou non, pour en juger. Il se souvient de la douleur aussi, la peur et la confiance, et après plus rien. Rien de ce qu’il espérait en tout cas.  
Les faits sont là, impossibles à nier, mais leurs conséquences sont bien plus difficiles à admettre.

Oh, il y a des exemples dans les Livres, mais même s’il croit au message derrière, il n’est pas assez naïf pour les prendre comme exemples au pied de la lettre. Les miracles opérés par Élie et Élisée, la fille de Jaïrus puis Lazare, et le grand mystère de Christ lui-même…  
… _Car si les morts ne ressuscitent point, le Christ non plus n’est pas ressuscité. Si le Christ n’est pas ressuscité, votre foi est vaine_ , disait Paul.  
Et plusieurs de ses amis qu’il a vus morts lui ont été rendus : il ne peut le nier. Il a vu de ses yeux d’autres avant lui mourir puis revenir. Il espérait aussi que d’autres que lui reviendraient. 

Alors que les morts ne reviennent pas. Pas dans la vie réelle. Pas hors des Livres. Les morts n’étaient pas censés revenir, et pourtant…

Il y a eu Phoenix et Jean, il y a eu Piotr, et il y en eu bien d’autres encore. Depuis qu’ils sont revenus Kurt n’a jamais souhaité qu’ils soient restés morts. Chaque fois qu’il perd un nouvel ami, il garde confiance en le revoir un jour… à la fin des jours, de l’autre côté. Mais maintenant, l’absence et l’attente se doublent de cette petite possibilité, inquiétante par sa terrible incertitude, d’un retour terrestre. Ça fait partie de leur vie.  
Il ne discute le retour d’aucun, mais le sien propre… le laisse perdu.

Que lui puisse se relever ainsi de la mort, ça dépasse son entendement humain personnel. Kurt doute comme rarement avant. 

Oui, il a rencontré avant ça d’autres faits apparemment impossibles. Résurrections ou autres. Il a croisé ses êtres aux pouvoirs inouïs.  
La question de savoir si Moïse était un mutant ou non est vaine ; Moïse est une allégorie plus qu’un personnage historique.  
Des mutants aux pouvoirs de demi-dieux mythologiques ? ça n’a rien changé. Il a pris leur existence avec philosophie. Pourquoi pas ? Les Juifs ont d’ailleurs une berakha pour ça ; Béni sois-tu seigneur de l’univers qui as créé des personnes si exceptionnelles…  
Des extraterrestres et des mutants se présentant comme l’inspiration de légendes ? ça ne change rien non plus. Les Asgardiens, il ne les côtoie pas beaucoup et son propre père il essaie de l’oublier.  
Mais il y a eu aussi cet être aux pouvoirs démesurés, croisé à une époque où il doutait de lui. Oui, il se souvient du Beyonder : cette fois tristement mémorable qui a réellement ébranlé sa foi. Il honte de ses doutes.  
Le doute est pourtant nécessaire : une foi aveugle qu’on ne questionne jamais n’a pas de valeur, et présente même un danger. Mais la façon dont ça l’a affecté… 

En tout cas, il ne va pas commencer à adorer l’instrument de son retour, ça c’est sûr. Et il questionne le pourquoi plus que le comment.  
Pourquoi l’avoir ramené lui et pas un autre, qui fut l’instrument de ce retour, et pour quel dessein surtout…  
Pour l’instant, Kurt éprouve plus de peur que de gratitude devant cette seconde chance. La mérite-t-il, que devra-t-il en faire ?

Il se raccroche à l’idée que s’il est là c’est de par la volonté divine. Qu’il doit y avoir un plan spécial dans lequel il rentrera. Mais lequel ? Ça n’est pas lui qui peut le deviner comme ça. La raison profonde se cache sous trop de fausses impressions impossibles à démêler avec certitude. 

À défaut, il essaie d’en revenir à la vérité la plus simple. 

_Dieu a tant aimé le monde_  
(bien sûr)  
_qu’il a donné Son fils unique_  
(bien sûr)  
_pour que quiconque a sa foi en lui_  
(toujours)  
_ne soit pas perdu_  
(il en a peur)  
_mais ait la vie éternelle_.  
Ça ne veut pas dire l’individuel tel qu’il est aujourd’hui pour toujours et à jamais. Ça veut dire la vie spirituelle… Ça _voulait_ dire en tout cas, jusqu’ici. 

La résurrection qu’il attendait est toujours à venir. Elle est censée être très différente de ce qu’il a vécu là. Non, ça n’était pas censé être celle d’aujourd’hui : une prolongation artificielle, un retour imprévu.  
La grande croyance en l’éternité, ça n’est pas…  
Oh, pas des zombies qui se relèvent identiques au moment de leur mort. Ni les fantômes en suaire. Ou même les images pour enfants avec des petits nuages.  
Croire _à la rémission des péchés, à la résurrection de la chair, à la vie éternelle_ …  
Ça n’est pas exactement le retour de chaque individu. Ça n’est pas à l’identique. C’est un changement de forme, une métamorphose en corps spirituel.  
C’est compliqué. Ça dépasse l’entendement mortel justement. Jusqu’ici il en avait une idée qu’il craignait approximative, un espoir plus qu’une certitude. Ça concernait la félicité, l’union avec la volonté de Dieu, la réunion avec les êtres chers déjà disparus, en esprit au moins, et sans aucune souffrance d’avoir quitté ceux restés derrière, jusqu’à leurs retrouvailles. 

Mais il n’en a pas fait l’expérience. Non, rien de tout ça n’est arrivé. Il n’a pas ressenti d’apaisement dont il se souvienne. À l’inverse, il n’en ressent que plus de trouble au réveil. 

A-t-il pu tout oublier en repassant la frontière, à la suite du, choc, par le fait d’une volonté supérieure, ou simplement à cause d’une incompatibilité de perception… ou ne se souvient-il de rien parce qu’il n’y a rien dont se souvenir, rien qu’une absence totale ?

Il reste qu’il est là. Sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi. Quelle est sa place dans ce monde, ce monde qu’il aime et a voulu protéger, et qu’il craint aussi ? Car ce monde vit à toute vitesse, sans s’arrêter pour les morts ; il y a toujours une urgence. Or il aurait bien besoin de se retirer un peu, d’essayer de se retrouver, de comprendre ce qu’il fait là et ce qui l’attend. 

Kurt ne compte bien ni perdre la foi ni la retrouver si fort qu’il aille se faire moine. Sa propre résurrection va forcément changer sa vie. Mais tout de même pas à ce point !  
Avec le recul, d’ailleurs, se faire prêtre était une erreur de parcours. Il a amalgamé ce qui n’avait pas lieu d’être, il a confondu ses désirs d’être leader d’équipe X-Men et guide spirituel. C’était pourtant deux choses trop différentes. Le fiasco sur lequel cette affaire s’est achevée a provoqué chez lui une crise de vocation, mais pas de foi. Il ne faudrait pas que ça soit différent aujourd’hui…

Aujourd’hui, la situation est bien différente. Il a toujours à réconcilier ces aspects de sa personne et l’ordre du monde.  
Il faut bien qu’il arrive à simplement accepter d’être en vie, peu importe que ça soit toujours ou à nouveau, et aller de l’avant. Sans se soucier de la prochaine fois où son corps mourra, pour de bon cette fois.  
Et quelle leçon tirer de sa mort temporaire ? Pour l’instant, tout simplement, de savourer d’être en vie, et que ses proches le soient aussi. Et garder toujours confiance ce que le reste se fera comprendre en temps et en heure.


	2. Sa propre tombe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "L'intention y est."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sa propre tombe  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Uncanny/Amazing X-Men  
>  **Personnage :** ‘Nightcrawler’ Kurt Wagner  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un brin de spirituel  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « devant sa tombe » pour 31_jours > (31 mars ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** et cette année là au printemps avant Pâques nous avons eu…  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 444

De retour parmi les vivants, Kurt se retrouve en pèlerinage sur sa propre tombe. 

Il lui faudra demander à Peter, et à Jean-Paul, redemander plutôt et écouter avec une perspective nouvelle ce que ça leur a fait à eux de revenir. Plus tard. Pour l’instant il est seul face à lui-même. Il n’écoute le commentaire en sourdine sur le côté que d’une oreille distraite. Devant ce que ses amis ont retenu et fait de lui après sa mort… 

Il n’y a pas de corps en-dessous, juste une statue comme stèle au « jardin des héros ». 

On lui explique, avec embarras, qu’il a fallu procéder à une crémation, que l’on est désolé… Sur Utopia il n’y avait pas de sol accessible à creuser pour l’ensevelir ; ils étaient au plein milieu d’une guerre et il leur impossible aussi d’en sortir pour l’enterrer dehors. Ils ne pouvaient même pas le placer dans une capsule à laisser partir à la dérive, des funérailles façon marin-de-l’espace pour lui qui aimait dans les aventures de cape et d’épée et les pirates.   
On savait, bien sûr, pour ses croyances en la résurrection mais… L’explication tourne court et s’arrête là. Ça n’est pas le moment de partir dans un débat théologique sur le côté littéral ou symbolique de la résurrection de la chair après le dernier jour. Les jours où un X-Man déclaré mort revient, de façon générale, on évite d’y penser. Et Kurt apprécie ce qu’on a fait pour lui, les pensées qu’on a eue.

La statue est bien, elle lui rend justice. Il trouve ça flatteur. À son pied, pas de bouquets de fleurs :  
\- On a comme principe de ne rien laisser ici, pour éviter de faire de ces statues des lieux de culte. Parce que certaines deviendraient vite trop encombrées…  
Logan vient souvent y boire des bières mais il rembarque toujours les cadavres ensuite.  
Kitty n’a pas eu l’occasion d’y déposer de caillou mais l’intention y était. 

Et à propos d’intention, maintenant qu’il est de retour, qu’il est à nouveau en vie, la statue-tombe n’a plus lieu d’être et devra être démontée. Ça fait encore plus bizarre de déboulonner une statue que de l’avoir érigée en premier lieu…  
On est heureux qu’il soit là, en vie, avec eux tous. Mais ça donne l’impression bizarre de l’enterrer une deuxième fois. Et reste toujours la question de, même si on la cache aux regards, que faire de cette statue devenue inutile, et l’idée, insidieuse, qu’elle finira bien par resservir un jour.   
Et la deuxième, se dit Kurt, la vraie, pas une symbolique, sera sans doute la bonne. Pourvu que ça soit le plus tard possible.


	3. À la lumière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un retour et un examen de conscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À la lumière  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men  
>  **Personnage :** ’Nightcrawler’ Kurt Wagner (Diablo)  
>  **Genre :** angst/spirituel  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « rejaillir » pour 31_jours (o6 juin '14)  
>  **Prompt :** 616 Day  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post _Second Coming_ ; Amazing X-Men  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

On parle d’un puits de lumière et de félicité éternelle. Il a vu la lumière, il a senti la félicité, il a presque pu la toucher… et il a eu peur. Il n’a pas osé entrer dans la lumière. Ses inquiétudes pour tout ce qu’il laissait derrière lui ont pris le pas sur ce qui pouvait attendre encore devant.  
Ou pas.   
S’il s’était trompé ?  
Il a douté. Il doute encore.  
Il croyait croire. Sa foi a pourtant vacillé.  
Il a préféré le royaume terrestre au royaume des cieux.  
Il est resté si longuement bloqué par les souvenirs qui auraient dû se trouver révolus…  
Il a erré dans les Limbes, et plus le temps passait moins il osait tenter d’approcher à nouveau du Paradis.  
Puis ses amis vivants et un nouveau danger ont fait irruption dans les Limbes et il a choisi. Il a tourné le dos au Paradis… définitivement. Il aurait pu les aider de toute sa force ici et maintenant, les sauver, les renvoyer sur la terre des vivants et accepter enfin, ce devoir accompli, de se laisser aller au repos éternel, en espérant ne pas les revoir. Il n’a pas pu.   
Il ne pouvait pas les laisser à leur sort. Les protéger vraiment demandait un corps vivant pour les suivre où ils allaient. Il a donc commis l’impensable.  
Il est revenu sur terre dans ce qu’il a senti comme une gerbe de gloire, dans la lumière et les sensations de la vie. Habiter de nouveau un corps vivant, après tout ce temps désincarné, c’était un plaisir renouvelé, jusque dans les petits inconforts de la vie et le savoir combien il est mortel.   
C’était comme une nouvelle naissance, et pas celle promise par le baptême.   
Il doute encore. Il ne saura jamais s’il a fait le bon choix.  
La joie d’être de nouveau entouré de ceux qu’il aime parmi les vivants – et de penser que ceux qu’il aime parmi les morts sont heureux là où ils sont – est bien sûr tempérée par les remords. Il a préféré ses amis à son Dieu, il a sacrifié l’éternité au fugace.   
Et au fond de ses doutes, s’il fait son examen de conscience, il réalise que même s’il n’avait pas perdu son âme, même si un Dieu d’amour pouvait, au jour de sa prochaine mort, lui pardonner cette errance, lui-même ne le pourra pas. Il s’est fermé cette porte et sait que la prochaine fois, ça ne sera pas la lumière et la félicité : au mieux l’oubli, au pire les tourments de la séparation éternelle.  
Il lui faudra en faire, du bien et du bon autour de lui pendant cette nouvelle existence en sursis, pour espérer compenser juste un petit peu…


End file.
